Deadly forces from time and space
by DankRawkHawk1987
Summary: An alien has crashed in the world of Pokemon. Ash, Serena and their friends have befriended this alien and his wife, but at the cost of making a mortal enemy...
1. The young Xeno appears

Chapter One: the Young Xeno appears

(A/N: The part where it says they couldn't have anything done means they couldn't

clean the tent. Also, I say Serena's favorite constellation is Orion. I also finished this

entire fanfic in over two days.)

\\_/: Unknown character speaking through Telepathy

|_|: Unknown character speaking physically

It was a beautiful evening in the Kanto Region of the Pokemon world. Ash and Serena

were walking through a hilly meadow, at ten o'clock at night.

"Look up there! It's the constellation Orion!" Serena said to Ash very excitedly. "Orion

is my favorite constellation in the night sky..." She set up a tent and set up Ash's

sleeping bag, mainly because it was raining.

She rested her head on Ash's shoulder that night, and asked Ash if he loved her.

"Of course I love you, Serena. Why wouldn't I?" said Ash in reply. The young lady was

so happy, she jumped for joy. She then explained that she had strong feelings for

Ash.

"I want you to know that I love you, Ash."

But before they could get anything done, a loud noise occurred outside the tent.

Bonnie and Clemont, who had mysteriously appeared, said there was a shooting star.

Ash and Serena quickly went outside and saw it falling down. It seemed to fall apart

and eventually, it hit the meadow. Ash, being the brave guy he was, decided to

investigate the crash.

It turns out, it wasn't a meteor. It was a strange human-like robot. The midsection

opened up slowly, revealing a strange humanoid.

-Pure Space Dimension-

|And you're certain nothing will happen?|

\Absolutely. They will either wither to death or follow us. And we all know which is

better./

|Let me guess: following you.|

\Exactly./

|So send over the girls. If you capture 3 or less, I'll take one and you can have two.|

\Just one problem. An alien has crashed and they plan on taking him in. Plus, he has

a wife, I think, of his own./

|Kill him.|

\But-/

|Don't 'but' me! KILL HIM AND HIS WIFE!|

\Okay, okay!/


	2. A story of a god

Deadly forces from time and space

Chapter two: A story of a god

\\_/: Unknown Character speaking

=_=: Unknown character speaking

(A/N: I imagine that the world of

Pokemon is called Pokearth, the OC's

name is pronounced SOUL-eye-sus,

the Prog Ares' abbreviation is PA, and

that Dawn's last name is Iorian after

marrying Paul, and I forgot Paul's last

name. Please don't hate me for that.

Also, I don't own any of the

Xenoblade Chronicles X names. They

belong to Nintendo, and they are the

sole owner of the characters in this

fanfic, with the exception of Solisos.)

"Woah... This technology is far more

advanced than ours!" Clemont

exclaimed in surprise. Just then, the

midsection of the body opened up,

and it revealed a humanoid boy.

"Ahem... Excuse me, but does this

happen to be Planet SR388?" the

young boy said after yawning.

"No, this is Pokearth." said Serena.

"I'm Serena. Who are you?"

"Ah... My name is Agent Solaros, but

please... Call me by my real name. It's

Solisos." the young humanoid named

"Solisos" said.

He was incredibly "handsome", and

no one can deny it, having golden

hair at the roots and cyan tips. His

eyes were all black, but he had

golden irises, and a set of purple

pupils. He wore his hair in a

stereotypical husband-to-be cut, and

he had it frozen with gel. His voice

was the voice of a young hero who

saved the multiverse many times,

deep and rich. His skin was soft as a

pillow and smooth like a tile. He

seemed very coordinated, despite

being woken up just then. He stood

taller than Clemont, who was

second-tallest.

"Oh. My. Gosh." said a familiar voice.

"He is the CUTEST!"

Ash whirled around and saw a familiar

face, and said with surprise "Misty! I

didn't expect to see you here!"

"My story begins with the fact that I

was born in the star known as

'Helioptic-808.' I drifted here in a

shell, but it hatched on Mars. I built

this mech, which I called the Prog

Ares. And that leads to now." Solisos

continued while paying no heed to

the orange-haired girl.

"Wow. That is a dramatic story,

Solisos. We have a house here.

Maybe we can fix the Prog Ares while

you are here." Clemont offered.

"That's a nice offer, young man. I

think Clemont is your name... Right?

And your sister's name is Bonnie,

right? Also, call it the PA."

"Wow... How did you know?" asked

Clemont in big surprise.

"I have a multitude of data on this

planet. And I have observed Ash -

that's your name, right?- with Serena

in a tent. And I assume your name is

Misty?"

"You got it!" replied the orange-

haired girl.

Then, out of nowhere, Dawn and Paul

appeared, walking over the meadow.

Dawn had a bit of a rounded

stomach, because she was expecting

a baby in 6 months.

"Well, now we're he- Oh hey Ash!

How are you? Why are you- oh...

Who's the new guy?"

"Pardon my rudeness. My name is

Solisos. I came from the star

Helicoptic-808. I must have your

name somewhere... Ah, here we are.

Dawn Berlitz Iorian and Paul Iorian.

Dawn... I see you're expecting a

child... I didn't know until now."

"Heh. She's mine. So back off." said

Paul with a nervous but serious voice.

"Okay, okay. I just was doing roll call."

"You better not be planning on

kidnapping Dawn."

"I'm not!"

"CAN WE PLEASE HEAD TO THE

HOUSE YET?!" Misty yelled out.

And just like that, with the Ares in

tow, they headed off to the house.

-Pure Time Dimension-

\And yet you've still not killed the

stupid alien yet?/

=We're trying all we can... But his

stupid PA is too fast.=

\Then work faster! I need his head on

a golden platter in 6 months! Until

then... Happy killing spree,

Commander Lao.../

=As you wish, Master Link.=


	3. The Time Wranglers Attack

Deadly Forces from Time and Space

Chapter 3: The Time Wranglers

attack

|_|: Unknown character speaking

\\_/: Link speaking

=_=: Lao speaking

A/N: Sam is one of my OCs, like

Solisos.

Solisos had just become acquainted

with his home for the time being. May

and Iris came over. They also thought

Solisos was cute. But then, a strange

girl arrived.

"Ah. Guys, meet my wife, Alexa. She's

really nice." he said while blushing

slightly, and his wife blushed

immensely. Misty, May and Iris' jaws

dropped like iron anvils as dense as a

neutron star.

"Alex, this way to your room."

"...Wow. You just got burned by his

wife." Ash said to Misty, Iris, and

May's expressions, roasting them

immediately after Alexa

unintentionally did. Serena shot him a

look and he immediately regretted

everything.

"Tough luck, guys. I feel so sorry for

you... I wi-" Dawn didn't get to finish

what she was saying, because

Sabrina entered the house, and wore

a mourning robe.

"I miss Sam." Sabrina said. "I don't

want to think he probably has gone."

A tear tricked down her cheek,

reminding her of her boyfriend, who

had been long gone on a journey to a

hostile dimension.

"Where have I gone, sweetie?" said a

voice very familiar to her. It turns out,

he was right there, and he waved to

his girlfriend and hugged her. Just

then, he reached into his pocket.

"Sabrina, my ever sweet girlfriend... I

must ask you... And this may not be

the best time to say this..." he said as

he knelt down and pulled out a box

with a diamond ring in it. Then, he

said the four fateful words.

"Will you marry me?"

Sabrina tackled him, kissing him full

on the lips.

"Of course I'll marry you, you silly

goose!"

Solisos took a look at this, and then

walked back inside.

"I've seen enough tonight, Alex. Let's

go to our room." he said with a tone

that was both embarrassed and yet

oddly happy.

He headed up to his room when the

roof was blown off and the group of

friends was attacked by The Time

Wranglers. He fled the scene, a big

mech chasing him. They captured

Dawn, and saw she was expecting a

baby. So they let her go, but captured

Sabrina, May and Iris. Misty punched

the Time Wranglers' mechs to keep

them away.

"SABRINA! NO!" Sam yelled with

rage in his voice. "I will get you

back... I'll work my life off..."

Dawn saw them heading to the

Sinnoh Region from the Kanto

Region.

Solisos returned from over the hills,

having outran the mechs then did a

hadouken on them, breaking an

appendage off of them.

"They looked ticked off. They may be

on their way back." an out-of-breath

Solisos said.

"I saw them going to the Sinnoh

region. They might not get far,

though. We'll have to chase them." a

very frightened Dawn said.

-Pure space dimension-

\And now Lao should be on his way

back to my dimension now./ said Link

with an evil leer in his telepathic

voice. \They tried to escape, but we

have them under lock and key. I will

give you the one named Sabrina./

|Perfect. Send the girl that man just

proposed to to MY dimension... And

I'll give you the other two.| said a

female voice that sounded evil.

=Sir! I've brought the girls. I couldn't

get the alien. He outran me. But now

some guy wants revenge for me

taking his newly proposed wife.= said

Lao with a sinister look and tone.

"YOU LET ME GO, YOU UNCIVILIZED

FREAKS!" shrieked Sabrina, and the

other girls likewise.

Link eventually got so annoyed he

sent Sabrina over to the Pure space

dimension for the other person via

teleportation portal.

\Alright, Melta. I gave you the girl.

Now give me the other two./

|Okay, Link. Anything for another

Silican.| replied the evil female voice.

She began cackling, along with Link.


	4. The Spacial Menace

Chapter 4: The Spacial Menace

|_|: Melta speaking

\\_/: Link speaking

=_=: Lao speaking

[_]: telepathic link

([_]): private thought/telepathy link

(_): thought/flashback

It was now three days since Solisos

crashed on Pokearth. He was tired

from his long flight to the planet. He

climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

In his dream, he was in what

appeared to be Pure Time Dimension.

He saw a humanoid floating in front

of him. Behind the figure stood what

appeared to be a Telethia.

\Well well well. If it isn't Solisos, the

spawn of the star Helioptic-808./

said the figure.

"H-how do you know my name?"

asked a scared Solisos.

\Heh heh heh. I know ALL of your

names. My name is Link, and I am

here to destroy you!/ Link burst into

gales of maniacal laughter, and the

place crumbled.

Right then, Solisos woke up. He was

having a nightmare. Apparently Ash

had to wake him up.

"Oh... So that's what happened." Ash

said after hearing the story.

"That's an odd nightmare. Maybe

something relaxing could help."

Serena said.

Having agreed with Serena, Solisos

ordered a cup of hot tea.

"That hit the spot... It tasted

amazing." Solisos said to Serena.

He ordered some brownies as well,

and he complimented Serena on her

work again.

There was a pinging noise as

Clemont finished repairing the Ares.

"It is finished. I couldn't find the parts

for the wings, so it can't fly yet." he

said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, no worries, man." Solisos said

in a relaxed manner.

There was a knock on the door, and it

turned out to be a Mewtwo.

[I see you have built that mechanoid

out of its old materials. It cannot fly

yet, but if you are bent on taking out

Team Temporal and Team Spacial, I'm

in.] it said through telepathy. [I am

not your ally, but I am not your

enemy, either.]

"Okay, that's good. Anything to get

back at them for trying to kidnap me.

And all while three months-" Dawn

started.

"We will go to their next outpost."

Paul interrupted.

But then, a maniacal laugh filled the

room.

\Ah, so THIS is the resistance. How

puny. My grunts could easily defeat

you!/ the voice said.

"Who are you?" Asked Dawn.

\Silly little Dawn. Always rushing

ahead of yourself. You slept with Paul

before marrying him. Now that's what

I, Link Siliconea, call rushing!/

A demonic-looking head appeared,

floating. The head had features of a

real demon. Sharp teeth, eyes with

white pupils, and an aura of evil

emanating from the pure projection.

"AHA! It's that demon I saw in my

nightmare!" Solisos exclaimed. "I

knew it wasn't just a dream!"

Without moving his mouth, Link said

\Very well, Solisos. You remember

that nightmare. Yes, it was a vision. If

you have the guts to try to kill me,

come to the Sinnoh region. Wait.

What's that? ... Well then. Just got a

call from my partner. She said that we

need to destroy Solisos. Ciao./

And with that, the Silican's head

disappeared.

(How did he know about me sleeping

with Paul before our marriage...)

Dawn wondered to herself.

([Well, he IS in the pure time

dimension. He can see into the past

but not the future.]) the Mewtwo

explained.

*flashback*

("Come on, Paul. Please! There was a

reason I rented this hotel room!"

"Okay, fine, Dawn. But just for you."

"YES! Thank you!")

*end flashback*

Then, another army called the

Spacial Menace appeared, launching

an attack on the house. Solisos,

being the quick and smart humanoid

he was, jumped into his Prog Ares.

He fired a laser at the Menace, but

some still survived. They crawled to

the house and grabbed Dawn, paying

no heed to her screams of agony and

the fear she may be kept forever, and

the baby would be a slave.

Fortunately, Solisos chased down the

Spacial menace's mechs and beat

them down. He carefully picked up

Dawn, being careful not to crush her,

and carried her back to the house.

"Paul. Your wife." Solisos said in a

formal tone.

"Wow... Thanks, Solisos."

"You are welcome."

-Pure Time Dimension-

|And that is why I need that alien

destroyed.| Melta said in a tone that

meant pure anger at not catching

Dawn.

\Okay, Melta, fine! Let me recap: you

want him dead so you can have his

soul to resurrect the Reverse World's

only Pokemon. And you

want Dawn dead because she rushed

into a relationship with Paul./ Link

said in an annoyed tone.

|Exactly.|

\I am sorry, but I hate Giratina. It's

such a tyrant. And rushing into a

relationship isn't all that bad./

|In case you forgot, Giratina is my

FATHER. And I will do anything to

make sure he is alive. And if you

stand in my way... I will KILL you.

Also, yes, rushing into a relationship

is bad.|

Meanwhile, Lao had guard duty for

Iris and May, and he didn't exactly like

his job because they were screaming

in his ears.

=Oh. My. Arceus. I swear, if I have to

continue putting up with this...= he

put a hand up to his face and growled

in anger. He didn't finish what he

was saying. He turned around and

held his plasma gun with the barrel

facing the girls.

=I will shoot.=

"Go ahead." May said. "Shoot me. I

dare you."

"May, this isn't the right time!" Iris

said anxiously.

"Trust me, Iris. I have a plan."

Lao fired the shot, but May dodged it,

and it destroyed the lock. She then

knocked out Lao, and took one of his

plasma shotguns.

"Take one." she said as she handed

one to Iris. "We're busting out!"

May found the weapons shack and

gave Iris a beam sword and took a

pulverizing lightblade.


	5. Not-So-Serena Grace

Chapter 5: Not-so-Serena grace

A/N; SO sorry for the delay, I got sick over some of the month and had a date with

my girlfriend, and I even started up a YouTube channel. Just look up Titan Dweevil

Super Smash Brothers Brawl Episode 1 for it. Anyways. Enjoy the story!

It was one day since Solisos saved

Dawn from the clutches of Link and

his unnamed partner. He decided to

work on the Ares a little more, making

it able to jump but not fly.

"You know, this isn't the best idea,

Solisos." his wife Alexa said.

"Why do you say that, Alex?" Solisos

asked.

"You might crash again."

"Oh, come on, Alex. I won't crash

again!"

Serena was out working in the

garden. She called Ash over to the

garden.

"I want you to tell me something."

Serena said bashfully. "Would you like

to go on a date, Ash?"

Not giving it any thought, he said "I

would love to." He then kissed Serena

on the hand. She blushed deeply,

then kissed him full on the lips, and

hugged him tight. He stumbled

backwards, and fell over into a flower

patch.

Then, an idea struck Ash.

An idea that Dawn had before even

marrying Paul.

He took Serena into the woods, and

the pair wasn't seen again until an

hour later.

Meanwhile, Solisos was having the

time of his life, mowing down false

grunts of both Team Spacial and

Team Temporal.

"This is fun!" Said an overexcited

Solisos. "I never knew mowing down

enemies would be so fun!"

After an hour of practice, Solisos

used a set of steel he found in the

forest, and he used it for his left and

right wings.

He could fly again.

Right then, Serena walked into a

meadow section and fell into a portal

leading to the cage of Iris and May.

Now reinforced, she stood no chance

at escaping.

Ash looked for her, and fell into the

portal himself, and saw Serena.

"What happened, Ash?" Serena

asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should climb

out?" Ash said.

Only he could climb out. Once he did,

the portal closed.

"Ash!" Serena yelled.

"Serena!" Ash yelled.

Ash was separated from Serena.

-Pure Space and Time Dimensions-

\I was sure they were here

somewhere.../ Link said with a

confused tone in his voice.

|You're the one who lost them!| Melta

said in an annoyed tone.

\Ah. It appears that Serena is in Iris

and May's cage./

|Good.|

"METSU HADOOOOOOKEN!" May

shouted as she plasma shotgunned

the guards in another location of the

pure time dimension. "They'll

recover."

"I'm not sure if they will..." Iris said

with uncertainty in her voice.

The duo returned to their cage room,

and found Serena crying in the cage.

When she explained what happened,

and included details about the woods

thing, May was surprised.

"Wow. A portal in the meadow? And

you-" May said with surprise.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Serena

said. "I don't want to be embarrassed

for what I did! Ash and I aren't even

married yet!"

"Well then." Iris said with

exasperation. "Let me get you out."

She used a plasma sword to cut open

the door. Now free, Serena looked for

the exit. They eventually found it, and

exited onto Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh

Region.

Solisos appeared in his Ares, and

carried them to the house. But

Serena was somehow warped back

to the cage, but this time, it was

covered in metal. She stood no

chance at escaping.


	6. Into the mountains

Chapter 6: Into the mountains

A/N: Finally! So glad to be back! Long break because of writing a long report (that may be a sequel (;)

about a story (may be this (;)! But anyway! Let the story continue!

[_]: telepathic talk (Mewtwo)

(_): thought/flashback

[(_)]: private thought/telepathic talk

(Mewtwo)

{_}: Comms speech

{[_]}: private comms speech

\\_/: Link speaking

|_|: Melta speaking

=_=: Lao speaking

Solisos brought the bad news and

good news to his friends.

Ash was so upset he went to his

room. May opened the door and

was flooded by tears an hour later.

"Uh... Ash? You okay?" She asked

knowing he wasn't. "Serena told

me what you did in the woods... I

can't blame you."

Then, Ash grabbed May and pulled

her into the bed. "I'm so glad you're

here." He said. "Where is Serena?"

"She is in Dialga's dimension, the

Pure Time dimension."

"Okay..."

(Why is he holding me down...)

He then proposed to let her go if

she promised never to tell anyone

what happened.

"Okay, I won't! Now can you please

let me go?" She asked.

He let her go, and Solisos had a

bunch of other Ares mechs, which

he called the Ares 90s. Ash took

one, and so did everyone else.

They all flew to Mount Coronet, the

main mountain in the Sinnoh

Region. When they reached the

top, an EMP went off, separating

them as they fell. Flight modules

wouldn't work.

{Hello? Hello? Anyone on comms?}

Ash said as he talked into his

communication device.

{We hear you.} Everyone said.

{Okay. We have to scale the

mountain.}

Just then, Dawn felt a kick.

{[Paul! I think I felt a kick!]}

{[Oh my... Three months in and you

already feel a kick.]}

{I'm at the top, Ash!} Said Misty.

{Good. Now wait for us.}

Eventually, everyone was at the

top, ready to enter the pure time

dimension.

They took the fateful steps through

the bluish portal.

Sam walked behind them, ready to

pound anyone who stood in his

way.

"I'll get ya later, you kids... I'll get

you, Hero of the Planet. I'll get your

girlfriend. And most of all, I'll get

your friends..." Sam said silently as

he slowly stepped through the

portal.

-Pure Time And Space

Dimensions-

*alarm blaring*

\Ah crud!/ yelled Link.

|This isn't good, Link. We must

extract her soul soon!| said Melta.

\Come to my side for the

extraction./

|Okay...|

Serena is still weeping in the cage.

When she hears them say they will

extract her soul, she cries harder.

=Don't cry, girl. I should cry more.=

Lao sad as he walked into Link's

lair.

There was the sound of much

gunfire, then a scream of pain that

didn't sound like Link.

There was just one explanation.

Link stabbed Lao with his own

plasma knife.


	7. An Ultrafauna Awakens

Deadly forces from time and space

Chapter 7: An Ultrafauna awakens

\\_/: Link speaking

|_|: Melta speaking

Ash and the gang had just entered

the Pure Time Dimension. They

stood outside of Link's lair. They

entered, but upon entering, they

saw two figures instead of one.

Link was a terrifying sight, having

seven glowing red eyes, almost like rubies, placed across his forehead.

He had a large structure protruding

from the back of his head, housing

his overgrown brain. He had 2

horns, and four arms, but could

grow to make them become six. He

was taller than a small building,

reaching about 20 meters from

waist to the top of his crown.

His skin was a dark purple, and he

had four jaws that opened

diagonally, and had numerous

sharp teeth lining his mouth when

he closed it, and he had rows of

them, serrated like shark's teeth.

He also had 99 tiny tongues, and

one big tongue in the middle,

surrounded by the smaller tongues,

each with a mouth at the ends.

His legs were large and human-like,

but they ended in cones, and the

tips of said cones spewed toxic

purple gas. He hovered off the

ground using said gasses. He also

used a pair of blood-red wings

sprouting from his back.

His partner, Melta, looked similar,

only she had large round

protrusions on her chest, but they

were covered by a hard, purple

exoskeleton. She also had seven

eyes, but they were a more topaz

color than Link's ruby-colored

eyes.

\Well well well. You DO have the

courage and stupidity to face me.

Now, Melta! Attack!/ he said with a

dark voice and then with urgency.

|On it!|

She fired black-purple spheres

generated at her fingertips, which

started to home in on Ash. He

dodged them, focusing only on

battle.

|You're quick! But I'm quicker!|

"Huh. That's funny. I just can't

seem to REALIZE THAT!" Sam

yelled as he pulled out his giant

blade and swung at Melta, cutting

off an arm. Out came silvery blood,

with red flecks speckling the

stream.

Suddenly, Serena's cage drops,

crushing Melta.

Link chuckled, eventually evolving

it into a full-fledged laugh. \You

actually thought I teamed up with

her? Why, that's the stupidest thing

I ever heard!/ Link said with

clear pleasure in his deep, dark

voice.

|Y-you T-T-Traitor...|

"You monster..." Ash muttered.

"What do you plan on doing with

Serena?"

\I plan on using her soul to power

this mechanical Telethia. And yes, I

know her soul is bound to you. So I

will kill you, then rip your soul from

your body, then throw it in with her

soul, and-/

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH

IT?!" Misty yelled.

\Fine! Hyper railgun!/

A gun appeared from his head and

started to fire rapidly at Solisos'

Ares.

\Now, fear my power!/

He generated two black balls on his

hands and threw them at Ash's

mech.

They both countered.

Hitting Link with bullets and black

balls of shadows, he stumbled to

the Telethia-bot. It roared to life as

its lights turned on as Serena's soul

was extracted. As Ash knew this,

he flew in front of the robot, made

a face, then threw his blade behind

it.

\Ha! You didn't even TRY!/

"Oh, trust me, you'll get the

walloping of the century!" he said

as he sent a fist flying at Link's new

bird/dog-like face.

Surprisingly, this actually hurt Link.

\Ow! That-/

But he was cut off due to the blade

flying back at him from behind, but

the head regrew.

\That's it! No more mr. nice silican!/

he said as he lunged forward, his

jaws snapping together. Ash and

Solisos got swallowed by it, but

ended up in the central chamber,

where Link had fused with the

mechanical heart of the Telethia.

"Hey, let's get the hell out of here, Ash!"

"Yeah!"

They flew out, but Misty was

inhaled.

The Telethia was relentless in

trying to kill Solisos. It fired an

ether laser at everyone, but most

of them avoided it. Occasionally, it

would try to swipe its claws to cut

them apart. Nothing could stop it

from trying to kill him.

\The galaxy's greatest warriors are

fighting, and we know who will

win!/ Link said with a sneer and

used his new Telethia claws to

swipe and then put everyone but

Ash to sleep.

"I'll never forgive you, Link!"

\What is there to forgive me for?/

"For kidnapping Serena and-"

\I know what you did out in the

forest./

Ash gasped at hearing this.

\I must tell the truth about you. You

are, in fact, the descendent of my

mortal enemy. And they are what

you are fighting with. Yes, Solisos'

species, the Ykzaa, (A/N: It's

pronounced Eek-ah-zah) are

humanoid beings with beastly

powers and are born with the

ability to transform into what you

see here./

Ash, upon hearing this, got so

upset he woke everyone up and

staggered the robo-Telethia.

"Take this! Dark Void!" Ash yelled

as he fired a laser of black material.

"Hope you're hungry! Ether

gatling!" Solisos yelled

as he shot purple bullets made of

pure ether.

"Just die! Shadow Shotgun!" Dawn

yelled.

"Eat this! Light Blast!" Paul yelled.

With all the attacks combined, the

Telethia tried to inhale them. It was

successful, and Ash saved Serena.

Then,Solisos performed an

execution move on Link, taking his

lightblade and slicing his head off.

But then, a self-destruct command

was issued by Link's head before

he truly died.

\Self... Destruct.../

With that, Solisos had everyone

follow him to the dimension of

reality.

It was difficult, navigating Link's

time-oriented station, due to the

station itself collapsing in on itself.

Suddenly, Link's body appeared

with a newly grown head.

\Ah ah ah. I can't let you escape,/

he said with a dark tone. \Poison

spray!/ Link then sprayed the group

with poison gas from his ankles.

Despite this, they fought valiantly.

Then, suddenly, Ash fired a sudden

laser of ether, generating massive

thermal energy in his body. As the

heat built up, he seemed to melt

Link and himself.

\N-No... I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO

LOSE TO THESE PRIMAL

CREATURES!/

"You must... JUST DIE, YOU

STUPID ALIEN!

RGHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

By the time Ash finished, Link was

nothing more than a pile of molten

purple flesh.

Ash was wounded, and couldn't

stand up.

But the group managed to escape.

Thus, Ash and his friends had

achieved victory over Link and his

deadly forces from time and space.


End file.
